


最后的信

by Lilimarine



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilimarine/pseuds/Lilimarine
Summary: *劳伦斯在兽化前写给杰尔曼的唯一一封信*我爱着劳伦斯，或者说我希望像杰尔曼爱着他一样，爱着他
Relationships: Gehrman the First Hunter/Laurence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	最后的信

亲爱的杰尔曼：

当我写下这几个字的时候，墨水渗入了信纸，就像刺入我的皮肤一样疼痛，每一笔都像是一支箭剌穿了我的心。恐怕我必须在那日子来临之前清楚地告诉你一切，我对我的未来有所预感，我的脑袋被轻轻一提就会掉下来，滚落在地上。

我写下”亲爱的杰尔曼”，正如你一直以来呼唤我的样子，但手上的信纸对这个称呼却十分陌生，它们不知道这几个短短的音节和嘴唇发出的气流指代着谁，于是我才意识到这是我第一次写信给你。我们一直陪伴在彼此身边，从未远离，可以直接看进另一个人的眼睛倾诉，像两个同行的朝圣者一样互相扶持前行，疲惫时靠在彼此身上休息，我们之间从不存在需要依赖纸笔才能相见的距离，但是，既然这张信纸上已经出现了你的名字，我亲爱的杰尔曼，我们不得不分别了。

原谅我的失态，你第一次对我说要去猎杀野兽的时候，我也曾经痛苦得说不出话，在你怀里度过的那些快乐日子啊！失去生命，把它作为祭品献出去，比起看着你的披风与亚楠层层叠叠的夜色相融，担心你死在野兽的喉下，是多么幸福！难道现在就是偿还那些快乐的时候了吗？我无数次可鄙不敬地祈祷这一天不要来得这么快吧，再让我见见你，看着你的眼睛，杰尔曼，如果我能再一次听见你的声音，听你讲述月亮苍白的低语，我是否就更能理解你的决心，如你所愿地把你推向芙罗拉的怀抱？这不会很久的，你向我保证过，我向你发过誓，一定会来迎接你。但是，我请求你，在这次分别之前找出一个理由对我说声你爱我吧！

今天有一个新猎人来求取血液，他像学院时候的我们一样年轻，几乎还是个孩子。我给他输血时，他说起了一些遍布亚楠的灯笼，还有一个梦境。 他见过你，哦诸神啊……我多么想恳求他告诉我你的近况，让他捎去我特别的爱。但月亮冰冷的手止住了我，她轻轻晃着我的喉咙。愿良血指引您的方向。我最终什么也没说。我去了旧工场，因为那个猎人提起了满园的白花。是吗，月亮选择了这里来造梦，噩梦中的古神祗都极富同情心，但愿这承载了无数回忆的地方能给你带来慰藉。我了解你，你肯定和我一样痛苦。杰尔曼，你在这里吗。我的声音落在空荡的屋子中间，像舞台幕布停止摆动前抖落的尘埃，我的长袍也落下了，你的手一根一根摸着我的脊骨，一直向下。 我躺在了地毯上。让月亮苍白的眼睛看进这一切，让你把我毁掉吧，像你无数次把我抱到祭坛上，慢慢俯身，你的手温柔地画着圈。我叫喊出声，因为快乐而浑身颤抖。要是这时候有人推开旧工场的门，看见他们的主教在地毯上扭动，呻吟，念着你的名字，全身泛红，赤身裸体。毁掉我吧，让他告诉全亚楠的人我永远属于你，你会当着他们所有人的面亲吻我的指关节，然后又把我的手翻过来，把嘴唇贴在我的手腕上，眼睛紧盯着我。我抚摸着你的嘴唇，把食指塞进你的嘴里，你的吮吸和热度，又用中指和无名指重复，可我的嘴唇遍寻不着你。噢，月亮上的芙罗拉，梦境中的芙罗拉，愿你将这一幕化为梦境的一部分，愿你让杰尔曼感受到我的呼吸和温度，愿他用他的嘴唇取代我的手亲吻我的大腿，里外都是。我伸手拉住你的头发，杰尔曼，紧紧地缠住你，你浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，我甜蜜的亲爱的劳伦斯，我永远在这儿陪着你。是的，这是你向我承诺的一切，当我凝视着你的眼睛，你一定会露出你的一切，你会看着我，月亮喃喃细语，我爱你，我爱你。

直到黎明我才回到大教堂，猎人们正在寻找我，他们没有一个人想到去旧工场看看，难道你已经被忘掉了吗？我的手还在发抖，那种甜蜜叫我害怕，怕你起身离开我，你明明在我身边，我却十分想念你，你从我的怀里离开，就像从我心里剜去了一块什么。现在我要告诉你这个跪在祭坛前的雕花地砖上的主教在祈祷什么，荒谬的有罪的不敬的祈祷。至上者们啊，保护我的恋人连一根头发也不落下，我愿抛下一切跟从我的恋人，他还在等着我！再给我一点时间，暂时不要燃起我血液中的火！别让他看到我面目全非！我害怕了，杰尔曼，我害怕你变成记忆本身，挪不动，带不走，寻不回，只能留在那里慢慢褪色，然后随着我的头一起被生生砍下，细小的苍白的轻盈的花朵在周围虚掷，轰然有声。那是你给我的礼物，旧工场的白花。在拜尔金沃斯的时候，你曾经带来了一束冷血花。从迷宫里找到的。它得养在血里才能开。我从储藏室里偷了一瓶冷血。 现在我们是第一个用古神血养花的人了。你咯咯笑着把花插了进去。等我们到了亚楠，才发现这里没有鲜花，偶尔有也缩在窗台上的花盆里，完全没有香味。我至死都不会忘记第一次走进旧工场的那天。劳伦斯。你向我奔来。这是送给你的。一捧白花。不。你拉着我转了个圈。这些全部都是。我像瞎子得看见，满园的白花，繁茂又快乐。你握着我的手。杰尔曼，你就在我身边，就在这，隔着梦，和我一样回忆起了那份礼物，就像此刻我正隔着信纸和你一起重温旧梦，你还记得吗？我亲爱的杰尔曼，我似乎不该在平静快乐的时候害怕，可这次我必须诚实地、无隐瞒地说出来，我想我今生不会再在这个世界上见到你，永远见不到了。唉，如果我们分别的那天我说出了这些话，会不会你仍在我身边？我该去挽留你吗？原谅我，我已经欺骗得太多了，至少不要让我在我爱的人面前说谎吧！

晚祷结束之后我又返回了旧工场，带着这张信纸和被子，你肯定会笑我的，你记得吗，离开学院的时候我也是空着手的，除了这床被子。我们一起在这屋子里的地毯上盖着它睡过了多少个晚上，跟在学院的四柱床上一样。月亮淡薄白炽，冷气从上面透下来，带着经久不化的凉意，又被她稀释。感受到你的爱并与你融合成一个生命，这是多么奇妙的事啊。你在梦中是怎么入睡的？今天来到的猎人，像个先知，在神的授意下描述了最不可思议的图景——你坐在了一张轮椅上！你的腿被截掉了一部分！如果你此刻就在我身旁，我一定会拿出最好的血为你疗伤，可不管你会不会拒绝。当初你执意拖着断腿前往小渔村，你在祈祷后艰难地起身，那双我曾亲吻过的双膝，你摸着我耳边的头发，从前到后，从后到前。我至少应该把你的腿医好，让你在梦中也能轻盈地挥舞镰刀（你还需要去狩猎吗？），劈开所有那些试图阻止你我重聚的血肉，即使那并非他们的本意。

我在旧工场住了一段时间，照料园中的白花，也许梦中的你会觉察到这些天白花开得格外美丽。我为它们写下诗句。它们中没有一株不曾被我浇灌，没有一株不曾为之除过害虫，好像它们是我的家人，是我的恋人。我会死在它们身旁吗？那只小人偶会告诉你我的死，或者是这些白花，因为再没有人来照看它们了，它们不像那朵永不凋谢的冷血花——它现在放在我的桌前——也许这正如我们的爱情，曾经漫不经心唾手可得的荒唐幸福。对于我，爱不是不可避免的，而是你，亲爱的杰尔曼，见到你的那天我毫无防备，一头栽进我的命运，现在我还能一字一句地说出你那天的样子，可是你已经被人们忘掉了吗？每当我这么想的时候，关于你的回忆就会模糊起来——从来没人问过，杰尔曼怎么消失了？或许有一天我们都会老得不成样子，但你入梦之前至少有上百个猎人见过你，怎么就没有一个提起这个仍然优雅俊美的猎人呢？一个名字，一件往事。但是没有，都没有。杰尔曼和他的恋人凭空消失在了亚楠，两滴玻璃窗上划过的雨珠。生命和爱情都在我们攥紧的指缝间流走了，滑溜，柔软，无迹可寻。你会不会也已经把我忘了？习惯挂在椅背上的披风大衣被撑了起来，里面的身子却是空的，轮椅上只有一层棕色的皮，帽檐压得太低，看不见眼睛，我爱着的杰尔曼成了一个影子，就像这只倒在角落里落灰的小人偶。她在花园里端坐者，我把她移出了屋子，晒晒太阳对她有好处，当然没忘记放下她的帽子，灰色的头发经过小发饰的梳理在阳光下显得悄然闪耀，是没来得及说出口的爱语。那个猎人说她在照看梦境，即使只是遥远模糊的回声，希望她能告诉你，我曾怎样试图触碰到梦境中的你啊。

你会不会嫌我的信太长了，好吧，这里还有六十六封。我想到要给你写信时，不知怎么地”六十七”这个数字就蹦进了脑海，好像这六十六封还不曾动笔的情书能创造一个只用言语就能点亮的世界，我们会拥抱在那里。我该停笔去完成它们了。最后我有一件礼物要送给你，是我从圣餐桌上拿走的，血血红的玫瑰花，我的献给你的礼物。我把所有的玫瑰抛向天空和月亮，抛向噩梦和深海，我们会一起走过盛开的白花，再洒下无数的玫瑰，我们会在野兽伏地伺守和一座座圣像垂头掩面的地方相拥，虚掷此生，渺小幸福，现在我终于放开了我的欲望，亲吻那个带着月亮气息的猎人，这是赐血的报偿，他一定会把这个吻原封不动地送给你，我亲爱的杰尔曼。


End file.
